


To Have A Dream

by Angelle_wings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: 'Kurapika was always entranced by the world outside our barrier. He always had a dream.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@animefreakpie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40animefreakpie).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS- may you have a great day and may we spend english class once more next year searching for and writing fan fiction (or just scrolling down tumblr in general!) I hope you enjoy this kurapika fic <3 I had a blast writing this.... even if its not entirely kurapika ^^"

Kurapika was always entranced by the world outside our barrier. He always had a dream.

 

I knew it from his clear red eyes alone. As he spilled his dream and wishes to me his eyes shone a scarlet red.  Even if he didn’t speak of them I knew he thought of them because his eyes shone a scarlet red As he read the book with me I sometimes would look at him and saw the joy and the thrill he felt and I knew it because his eyes shone a scarlet red. As he listened to tales from Sheila his eyes glimmered and his curiosity perked and his eyes shone a scarlet red. I thought it was beautiful…. To have a dream.

 

Even when Sheila left, his eyes shone brighter than ever, his dreams grew wilder- he fought, fought and fought. He was amazing and he did it- he fought to achieve his wildest dreams, to leave the village behind. And I was by his side as he had took his first big step and finally he waved goodbye. It was beautiful that he had a dream...

 

And even then, when I was meant to feel envy and to curse my inability and weakness because I was so behind. I couldn’t help smile at the words he told me with a smile, “Pairo! I’ll definitely find a doctor that will cure you!”

 

Even at the final moments he promised to help me how could I possibly feel envy? Maybe I was too in love with the idea that he had a dream...

 

Kurapika was always entranced by the world outside our barrier. He always had a dream. His dream was my dream and even if I were behind today, even if my eyes weren’t as clear and bright as his I was sure that one day he would wait for me to catch up because he was a true friend. And one day I shall explore the outside world by his side.

  
But it seemed too good to be true… It was nothing more than a fairytale because that one day never came.


End file.
